Forgive Me
by QueenHogwarts
Summary: 3 années sont passées depuis la chute de Voldemort. Draco et Hermione vivent heureux et amoureux. Jusqu'au jour où Draco change soudainement d'attitude. Distant et froid, Hermione est persuadée qu'il l'a trompe avec son ex qui a réapparu depuis peu dans leur vie. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle se trompe et qu'en réalité, il essaye de lui sauver la vie.


Les rayons du soleil commençaient à traverser la fenêtre de la chambre. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione papillonnait des yeux, ne voulant pas se réveiller aussi tôt. Nous étions le mercredi 19 septembre 2001. En temps normal, elle se serait lever à 6h30 pour ensuite se rendre travailler au Ministère. Mais aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, elle avait posé un jour de congé. 22 ans. Elle avait 22 ans aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Draco finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'anniversaire de la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde depuis plusieurs années. Depuis maintenant 3 ans qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble, il avait instauré un petit rituel du matin pour que sa bien-aimée démarre bien ce jour qui lui était entièrement dédié. Il lui préparait un petit-déjeuner bien copieux, avec absolument tout ce qu'elle aimait. Des toasts à l'avocat et aux graines de sésames, accompagnés d'un verre de jus de pamplemousse et des fraises au chocolat.

Alors qu'Hermione se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vu était des beaux yeux bleus. Ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Et dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Ceux de Draco. Il lui adressa alors un sourire des plus radieux en lui chantonnant doucement :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Mione, joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci beaucoup, lui marmonna-t-elle en lui faisant un doux baiser qui lui provoqua un frisson à la nuque.

Il se leva alors du lit, pour prendre le plateau repas qu'il avait posé quelques minutes avant sur la commode. Elle se redressa en attachant ses cheveux bouclés en un chignon pour ne pas les avoir sur le visage. Il déposa le plateau sur ses genoux, lui donna un bisou sur le front et vint s'assoir près d'elle.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Alors qu'elle engloutit son premier toast, elle réfléchit et répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Harry et Ron m'ont dit qu'ils travaillaient aujourd'hui et Ginny est en Bulgarie pour un match. Je pense qu'une bonne petite journée maison avec toi devant des bons films et des pizzas m'irait très bien !

\- D'accord, on fait comme tu veux.

Ce que ne savait pas Hermione, c'était que son chéri avait organisé un dîner surprise ce soir avec tous leurs amis. Elle avait l'air un petit peu déçu qu'ils ne soient pas disponibles, mais ce n'était qu'une couverture qu'ils avaient organisé avec Draco pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Les deux amoureux avaient, comme prévu, regardé des films toute la journée dont _Save The Last Dance_ , _Le Retour de la Momie_ et _Jurassic Park III_. Ils avaient commandé des pizzas à midi, elle avait mangé comme à son habitude une 4 fromages et quant à lui il avait prit une Calzone. Il était 17h et la journée était presque finie. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Hermione.

\- Bon allez ce soir on va au resto ! Va te préparer, on doit y être pour 19h30, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Ah euh bon d'accord.

Hermione se leva un peu désorientée, persuadée qu'elle allait tranquillement finir sa journée dans la canapé avec Draco. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec en mains une robe dorée qu'elle avait acheté la semaine précédente. Elle commença à faire couler l'eau de la douche tout en se déshabillant. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco décida de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Surprise par son entrée, Mione cacha avec ses mains instinctivement son corps.

\- Depuis quand tu te caches de moi ? Il avait dit cela en rigolant doucement, un peu déconcerté par sa réaction.

\- Je ne me cache pas !

Elle se précipita alors complètement nue sous la douche, car même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle était avec lui, elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était dans la tenue d'Eve. Alors que l'eau bouillante coulait sur son corps, elle sentit des baisers qui venaient se déposer sur son cou. De doux baisers certains chastes, et d'autres beaucoup plus insistants. Draco l'avait rejoint. Sous la douche. Elle le sentit se coller à elle, son érection contre ses fesses. Ses mains rejoignirent ses seins, les massant doucement et titillant ses tétons. Sa respiration s'accélérant et son coeur battant de plus en plus fort, elle se cambra naturellement vers lui.

\- Hermione… J'ai vraiment très très envie de toi… Là… Maintenant.

Il avait dit cela dans un murmure, presque comme un secret. Elle gémit. Il avait le don de la rendre folle. Littéralement. Elle se retourna d'un seul cou, sa poitrine collée au torse de Draco. Ses lèvres pressant les siennes avec fougue et passion. Elle l'aimait. Plus que tout. Elle lui donnerait n'importe quoi.


End file.
